benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:Benio1230 pl/@comment-24361909-20151203205716/@comment-9071649-20151204135516
Biblia opisuje kobiete jadącą na bestii jako Wielkią nieżądnicą z którą nieżądu dopuścili się królowie ziemi , oczywistym jest że nie chodzi tu o dosłowne cudzołustwo , gdyż było by to niemożłiwe dla Miasta . Natomiast możliwy jest nieżąd duchowy , gdyby miasto to miało tożsamość duchową . Takim miastem jest na przykład Jerozolima zwana "Miastem świętym" , "Miastem Boga" . Została wybrana przez boga by reprezentować go wobec narodów , tragiczne jest to że Jerozolima złamała to polecenie i była wielokrotnie oskarzana przez Bożych proroków o duchowe cudzołustwo . Jerozolima nie może być jednak kobietą jadącą na bestii , ponieważ nie została zbudowana na siedmiu wzgórzach , ani też nie spełnia innych kryteriów z wizji Jana . Jest tylko jedno inne miasto na świecie który posiada charakter duchowy i dlatego może popełniać duchowe cudzołustwo z królami ziemi i onojest zbudowane na siedmiu wzgórzach . Tym miastem jest Rzym - stolica rzymskiegokatolicyzmu który twierdzi że jest prawdziwym chrześcijaństwem , papierz twierdzi że jest następca Chrystusa , twierdzi też że kościół katolicki zajoł miejsce narodu Izraelskiego i jest prawdziwym ludem bożym , a więc także nową Jerozolimą . Katolicki Rzym przypisuje sobie tytuły które Bóg nadał Jerozolimie : - Miasto Święte - Miasto Boga A nawet Miasto Wieczne ... W wizji Jana odkryliśmy conajmniej cztery tożsamości kobiety : - Jest ona Miastem - Jest znana jako Babilon - Jest zbudowana na siedmiu wzgórzach I popełniała cudzołustwo z władcami ziemi . Kryteria te wykluczają wszystkie miasta na świecie z wyjątkiem Rzymu . Oczywiście nie mówimy o Polityczno-Świeckim Rzymie , ale o Rzymie Religijnym , to znaczy Watykanie i Kościele katolickim . Papierz przewodzi najwiękrzemu w hisotrii ruchowi ekumenicznemu , dążącego do zjednoczenia wszystkich religi pod przewodnictwem Rzymu . "Ekumenizm jest niecierpiącym zwłoki zadaniem '- Jan Paweł II , Mainz , Niemcy , 1980 r.' '''PAPIERZ JAN PAWEŁ II w 1986 r. '''zgromadził w Asyrzu we Włoszech , przywdudców głównych religii świata , by modlić się o Pokój . Byli tam czcziciele węża , czcziciele gwiazd , spirytyści , animiści , buddyści , muzłumanie , hinduiści , amerykańscy czarownicy . Papierz powiedział że modlą się do tego samego Boga i że ich modlitwy dają nową duchową energie która daje nadzieje na Pokój . Jan Paweł II pozwolił buyddyście Dalej Lamie postawić figurke buddy w klsztorze w Assyrzu i poprowadzić buddyjską ceremonie religijną . Zapowiadana w proroctwach ogólno światowa religia powstaje przed naszymi oczami - a jej centrum jest Watykan . Czy to nie jest duchowe Cudzołustwo ? Naiktórzy sprzeciwiają się twierdząc że Watykan jest tylko drobną częścią Rzymu i nie jest zbudowany na siedmiu wzgórach . W Hisotrii jednak , Papierz rządził jako Król całym rzymem i okolicą , a także dużym terytorium położonym we Włoszech , znanym jako państwo Papieskie . Papierz Inocenty III rozwiązął Senat Rzymski i postanowił że będzie sam samodzielnie rządzić w Rzymie . Dopiero w roku 1870 , Rzym i inne terytoria będące pod władzą Watykanu zostały wkońcu zdobyte przez armie zjednoczonych Włoch . Papierz Pius IX skrył się w Watykanie , który od tamtego czasu stał się Stolicą Katolicyzmu . Dzisiaj Watykan włada 1/3 Rzymu , a jego wpływ odczuwalny jest wszędzie dzięki kościołowi oraz instytucją religijnym rozmieszczonym po całym mieście na siedmiu wzgórzach . Kościół ten nazywa się dumnie Rzymsko Katolicki . Jest to jedyne miasto na świecie zbudowane na siedmiu wzgórzach , znane jest jako Babilon i niewątpliwie posiada charakter duchowy . Czy duchowy Rzym złamał swoją rzekomą więź z Chrystusem i popęłnił duchowe cudzołustwo ? Chrystus powiedział że jego królestwo nie jest z tego świata i jego słudzy w jego imie nie mają walczyć . Papierze będący jedyny z najsłyniejszych przywudców świata , toczyli bitwy lądowe i morskie w iminiu Chrystua , aby zbudować potęzne państwo mogące się równać pod względem wpływu i potęgdze z Starożytnym Rzymem . Są to rzeczy należące do tego świata . Wielokrotnie nawiązywali przymierza , a więc duchowe cudzołustwa z Cesarzami , Królami i Książętami . Przez całą Hisotie łączył się z bezbożnymi władcami . W czasach współnczensych zawarł przymierze z Musolinim i Hitlerem , dosłownie doprowadził Musoliniego do władzy . Papierz Pius XI i jego kardynałowie wychwalali Musolliniego jako człowieka wybranego przez boga i zabronili sprzeciwiać mu się katoliką w dziedzinie polityki . W zamian za to w 1929 r. Musolini Podpisał Konkordat z Watykanem , czyniąc Katolicyzm jedyną religią we Włoszech . Watykan otrzymał 750 mijonów Lirów w gotówce i Mijard w Obligajach państowwych . 4 Lata później , w 1933 r. zawarty został podobny konkordat z Hitlerem . Dzięki temu w przeciągu całej drugiej wojny światowej , Watykan otrzymał od Reżimu Nazistowskiego Setki Mijonów Marek . Nie można domagać się wyraźniejszych dowodów cudzołustwa z królami ziemi . Wiele innych konkordatów zawartych w tych krajach doprowadziły do prześladowań i śmierci wielu Ewangelicznych chrześcijan . Chrustus nigdy nie połączył sił z Cezarem , nie zrobił też tego Piotr ani Paweł . Ale kościół Katolicki ciagle , nawet do wspólczesnych czasów , angażowął się w cudzołożne związki z świeckimi władcami ... Przymierze między Reganem a Janem Pawłem II . Między CIA a "Duchowym następcą Chrystusa" może być nazwane jedynie duchowym cudzołustwem . Jest to przekreślenie wszystkiego czego Chrystus nauczał o sowim kościele . O tym że nie jest on z tego Świata . Były skeratarz Stanu Alxander Haig napisał : "Informacje Watykanu były zawsze pod każdym względem szybsze i lepsze nisz nasze ." Reprezentant Watykanu w Białym domu Arcybiskup Pio przypominał Amerykańskim przywódcą : " Słuchajcie ojca świętego . My mamy w tym 2000 lat doświadczenia " 2000 lat intrygi politycznej , w tym , Watykan jest wyraźnie mistrzem . Michaił Gorbaczow , nazwał papierza najwyższym autorytetem duchowym na ziemi który przyczynił się do Upadku Związku Sowieckiego na arenie politycznej " Nigdy nie moglibyśmy pochwalić tymi słowami Chrystusa ani jego Apostołów , zabitych przez Świecki Świat który został przyjęty przez papierza w duchowym cudzołustwie a nawet przez niego zdominowany . Celibat duchowieństwa wprowadzono od roku 1079 r. !